1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system and a control method of a network system, and a control device.
2. Related Art
Technology for deleting transaction information (sales data) generated during a sales transaction in a POS management system is known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-9174. More recently, network systems (so-called cloud systems) in which a server (a cloud server) connected to a global network such as the Internet executes a process in response to a request from a client have become common.
A benefit of a configuration in which a server manages transaction information by applying the technology of JP-A-2009-9174 to a cloud system is that the server can manage transaction information from a control device connected to a global network. However, there is also a need to handle queries related to transaction information, such as deleting transaction information, when the control device and server cannot communicate with each other.
The present invention is directed to technology enabling a system including a server and a control device that connects to the server through a global network to handle queries related to transaction information based on a transaction process executed by the control device even when the control device and server cannot communicate with each other.